Over It
by BelowAverage
Summary: After Dean and Cas share a night together they don't expect to see each other again. That is until they discover Cas is Dean and Sam's friend's, Gabe's, brother. Now, Dean and Cas are stuck with each other, not that either of them mind. When complications from Dean's not-so-past arise Dean will do everything in his power to keep it away from Sam and Cas. He's just not sure he can.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my second story! Just some warnings in case of triggers and stuff. **There will be cursing, mentions of drug use, gambling, death, alcohol, religion, and implications of sex.** I would actually write the smut, but I am terrible at it so if anyone else wants to I will be happy to add it in and give you credit for it!

**This is a Destiel high school/college AU and it will get pretty dark in the near future.**

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy! Also, for some reason FFN hates me and likes to delete names and sentences after I upload chapters I have revised like six times over so if you catch any of that please let me know and I will try to fix it as soon as I can! Thank you again. Reviews are always appreciated xx(:


	2. Chapter One: Misjudgment

Dean was never into the whole "seeing a dark mysterious stranger across the room and just knowing" thing. That didn't stop him from noticing the dark mysterious stranger across the room, of course. The guy had been making eyes at Dean all night, if by eyes you meant staring at him nervously then looking down as soon as Dean made eye contact with him. He wasn't Dean's type. Dean was into the dominant type, the ones that took control, and that went for guys and girls. It was obvious this guy was submissive. The worst kind of submissive too, the "so, are you going to call me" kind of submissive. Dean tried to avoid those at all costs.

"Will you just go over there and talk to the guy?" Sam said as he approached Dean through the crowd. "What guy?" Dean questioned as he dragged his eyes from across the room to his little brother. Sammy started towering over Dean this summer, so Dean kept turning and looking at his, usually, plaid clad chest before moving to his face on accident. Sam gave Dean what Dean liked to call his "bitch face" and Dean rolled his green eyes. "Don't you have to study or something," He grumbled. Now Sam rolled his eyes. "Just don't be home too late, okay?" With that Sam walked back through the crowd, never quite disappearing thanks to his freakishly tall stature.

Dean took one last swig of beer from his red cup before crushing it in his hand and throwing it to the side somewhere. He didn't do submissive people, especially not clingy submissive people, which is exactly what that guy was. So, why the hell was Dean walking over there while the guy wasn't looking? _Because if you went while he was looking he'd probably run away_, a voice in Dean's head told him. That wasn't the answer he was looking for, but he'd take that over no answer at all.

"Hey," Dean said with a charming smile as he walked up. The guy was even worse than Dean thought. He was all messy dark hair and puppy dog eyes that were an impossible shade of blue. It was unbelievably adorable, but the exact opposite of what Dean was looking for tonight. The guy reeked of innocence and good intentions. Dean was contemplating just calling up Lisa or even Benny, but he knew neither of them would be up for it. The guy looked up at Dean with wide nervous eyes that Dean could get lost in for hours-Dean mentally slapped himself for that thought. He gave Dean a shy smile. "Hello." The guy's voice alone was enough for Dean to decide to go in for the kill. It was deep, deeper than Dean had expected, and beautifully gravelly. Dean could've gotten off right there just by talking weather with the guy.

"You wanna get out of here?" Dean gestured back toward the door with his head. He had a playful smile on his freckled covered face. The smile on the other guy's face grew ever so slightly. "Sure." Dean wasn't surprised by how easy it was, he was used to getting people to go with him on a whim. He did think this guy might've needed some greasing up, though. He grabbed the guy's hand and led him through the crowd to the door. The cool night air hit them in the face like a refreshing cup of water after a run.

"So, what's your name?" Dean asked figuring he'd need something moan. "Castiel." Dean looked at Castiel's innocent freshman college kid face and with a cocked eyebrow. "It's a long story," Castiel explained to the look. "Well, Castiel, I'm Dean." With that Dean held open the back door of the sleek black impala. He made sure to park far enough away from the party for this reason.

Dean barely had enough time to close the door before the kissing started. It heated up almost instantly. Castiel kissed him _everywhere_. Wet hot kisses trailed up and down Dean's neck to his lips. Dean threw of his jacket and all but ripped his shirt off, Castiel doing the same. "You top or bottom?" Dean asked figuring he already knew the answer. Suddenly Dean's bare back was on the cool leather interior of the car and Castiel holding his wrists down above his head. Dean knew the shock was evident on his face. "Top," Castiel breathed out in a gruff voice that drove Dean insane. So, maybe Dean judged too quickly.

Castiel lay on top of Dean. Both of them were sweaty and panting and still riding the high of their orgasm. "So, should I be expecting a call tomorrow?" Dean asked through shallow breaths. He could feel Castiel's chest on his rumbling with laughter and soon he was laughing too.


	3. Chapter Two: Meet The Brother

"I take it you had fun last night."

Dean cringed in the doorway. He tried to sneak in, but it was ten in the morning and Sam gets up at six, even on weekends. "Don't you have homework to do," Dean grumbled. "I do my homework on Friday. So, you finally talked to that guy then?" Dean shot Sam a glare. Sam just smiled into his coffee mug as he took a sip. Sam was the only high school senior Dean knew that woke up freakishly early, made himself a pot of coffee, and read the newspaper. "Yeah," Dean answered with a grimace as he began to walk again. Looking back on the night before, bottoming three times in one night probably wasn't the best idea. Dean was going to need one of those foam donuts to sit on.

"Did you at least get his name?" Sam question. "Castiel," Dean answered as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He heard Sam make a choking sound and turned his head. The paper in front of Sam was covered in a hot brown liquid. "_Castiel_?" Sam all but hollered out. "Yeah, it's weird, but it kind of works for him," Dean said and turned around with his cup. He leaned his lower back on the counter and sipped the mug. Sam rubbed his face with his hands. "What's wrong?" Dean questioned. "Dean, that's Gabe's brother," Sam groaned.

Dean choked on his coffee now and set it down on the counter quickly. "Gabe like _Gabe, Gabe_?" Sam nodded. "What the hell, Sam? _You_ told me to talk to the guy!" Dean pointed an accusatory finger at his brother. "I didn't know it was him! I've only met the guy once like two years ago, Dean. I thought Gabe said he wasn't going to be home until next week," Sam replied with a slight grimace. Things like this with Gabe were always unpredictable. He could accept it without blinking and tease you endlessly about it or, despite his generally short height, try-and usually succeed-to beat the living shit out of you.

"I'm actually supposed to be heading over there right now." Sam stood up and threw the soiled newspaper in the trash. "I'll drive you," Dean offered quickly. "Are you sure, Dean?" Sam's eyebrows were knitted and his mouth was a thin line, Dean knew he was worried and didn't think this was a good idea. "Yeah, let's go." Dean figured he should get it over wit now.

The Novak's house was regular sized, grey with navy shudders, and a stained wood porch. It was the kind of place Dean wished he could afford so Sam didn't have to live with him in their tiny apartment. There were two cars in the driveway. Gabe's stupid green pick up truck and a new car Dean didn't recognize. It was a shiny silver Prius. _Great, I fucked a guy that drives a Prius_, Dean couldn't help the thought. "I'll go in with you." Sam just nodded. Dean parked the Impala on the side of the road and the brothers walked up to the door.

"Hey, Deano, didn't expect to see you here," Gabe said as soon as he opened the door with a sly smirk. Gabe always had a stupid smirk on his wormy face, but this one was different. Gabe was Sam's age, but sometimes Dean forgot. They've known Gabe and his parents, who are always away doing something for work, for years. Dean never met any of his brothers though. Aside from last night.

"Gabriel, who's at the-" Castiel stopped as soon as he saw Dean. His blue eyes went wide. Castiel's hair was still disheveled and Dean noticed a hickey peeking out from above his collar, which caused a wide smile to spread across Dean's face. "I gotta say, I was kind of disappointed you didn't call," Dean joked. Castiel's cheeks turned red so fast it was like Dean just blinked and suddenly he was looking at a tomato. "I-you didn't give me your number," Castiel squeaked out. Dean couldn't help his chuckle.

"Cassie, here, and I were just about to have a day long marathon of Star Wars if you guys want to join," Gabriel offered with that stupid smirk still on his face. "I didn't peg you for a Star Wars guy," Dean said to Castiel as they enetered the house. "I'm not," Castiel answered then looked down at the bowl of cereal in his hands and back up at Dean, a new blush blooming on his cheeks. "Cas, hasn't seen Star Wars. Living with Uncle Zach has deprived him of all joys in life," Gabriel explained.

Gabriel popped Episode I in the player and plopped down on the squishy couch beside Sam. Cas sat next to Dean, but made sure they weren't touching at all. Dean didn't know why that disappointed him so much.


End file.
